


The Airport Monster

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is growling at everyone and Patrick tells him to stop so he runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Airport Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanoftheprofoundbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheprofoundbond/gifts).



Pete was not happy. He had his wolf beanie with the ears on and he was making soft growling noises whenever anyone accidentally stepped too close to him in the crowded airport, which was more often than not.

Patrick reached out to pinch his side. “Stop that,” he ordered in an undertone. “They’re supposed to report suspicious behavior.”

Pete lifted his head to bare his teeth and made a soft growling noise at Patrick.

The younger boy poked him in the side, harder than he had pinched him. “Knock it off.”

Pete sighed, heavy, his head falling forward with his chin resting against his chest as he stared at the floor. He blinked hard but the hot tears found his cheeks anyway and he pushed past Patrick without an explanation.

The younger boy looked at the sets of eyes watching him and he rolled his own, turning to follow after the other boy. It was always him. It was only him.

Pete was heading for the escalators which were heading toward terminal shuttle and if the older boy got on that, Patrick might not find him until after their flight took off. Pete had a tendency to go around in circles and forget time wasn’t at a standstill–it just felt that way. Patrick managed to slip through the doors just before they shut.

Pete was sitting at the far end, alone, legs tucked under him. He didn’t look up when Patrick sat down, just kept his eyes fixed out the window. There wasn’t much to see, just planes waiting to be loaded with passengers.

“You’re mean to me,” Pete whispered suddenly. “You’re s'posed to try and understand but you’re just mean.” He sounded sad and sleepy and too young and look of realization slowly spread across Patrick’s face.

There was a middle aged woman sitting a few seats down who seemed a little too interested in what they were saying and Patrick shifted uncomfortably, crossing one of his legs over the other and turning to try and hide the movement of his lips. Pete, of course, didn’t care. “I wasn’t trying to be mean. I’m sorry.”

The older boy gave a small shrug. “It’s not my fault.”

“I know it’s not.”

“I need to be a monster so the monsters won’t get me.”

“Pete–”

The train stopped and the older boy pushed up so quickly Patrick lost his balance and nearly fell over, having to run out of the shuttle to catch him. He didn’t really have time to be chasing after human monsters in the international terminal. At least he couldn’t get too far without a ticket. He saw the beanie with the ears heading toward the bathrooms and Patrick sighed, jogging slightly to try and intercept the other boy before he disappeared into a stall. That would be a great conversation to try and have without people staring at him.

It wasn’t Pete in the line. There were actually two people in the airport wearing the same ridiculous hat. Pete was gone. Patrick left the line of people and slowly shuffled over to a bench, sitting down heavily and leaning forward to put his head in his hands. It was his fault. He should have just let Pete growl. No one would have reported it. He would have been fine once it was all over. Now Pete was probably hiding in an elevator somewhere and they were going to miss their flight and have to cancel the show and it was all Patrick’s fault.

Someone sat down next to Patrick and he didn’t even have to move to know who it was.

“You look heavy,” the other boy said softly.

“You scared me.” Patrick’s voice came out in almost a squeak and he sat up quickly, eyes darting around to make sure no one had heard. But there was no one, except the boy with the warm brown eyes giving him a sad smile and a little nod.

“Sorry.”

“Can we go back now?”

Pete nodded again. 

No fight, no argument. Just warm silence as they made their way back. Patrick didn’t understand. But Pete’s fingers discreetly traced the line of his palm as they rode the shuttle back and nothing else really mattered. The monsters were sleeping it seemed and the plane was going to board in five.


End file.
